The Bella Donna Antigen
by Bittersweet October
Summary: What if Bella was dying from a rare blood disease and Edward didn't know about it? What if that was where Edward's bloodlust came from? What if she only had so long before her own blood killed her? Lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, only Stephanie Meyer does

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only Stephanie Meyer does.

_Begins during Twilight when Edward first visits Bella in her sleep._

Bella swallowed down the pills with ease. It was second nature for her by now. She put the bottle back in the medicine cabinet and closed it only to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She was so pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, it was extremely haunting to look at herself. She looked so frail and weak. _It won't be long now,_ she thought. Turning off the light, Bella walked into her adjacent bedroom to change for bed. Forks' humidity was nearly at 100 and the whole town was suffering from the heat. Her room was so hot and stuffy, it was nearly unbearable. Bella stripped down to only her panties and climbed into bed, covering herself only with her white sheet. On the edge of sleep Bella began thinking about her disease that was slowly killing her.

The Belladonna Antigen had been lying dormant inside her for years; it wasn't until she turned 16 that it had awakened. It was a rare blood type, almost non existent. Those who had it only lived to their early twenties and Bella only had a few months until she turned 18. Her heartbeats were numbered. Slowly she would become weaker and weaker. Her blood cells would deteriorate until there would be nothing left to keep her alive. In just a few months the disease had already begun to show. She had lost 20lbs that didn't need to be lost. She was drained of nearly all her energy and she slept like the dead. When she lived in Phoenix her skin had become so pale she had almost 3rd degree burns. That was one of the main reasons she had to move here, to the never sunny Forks.

Bella lay in her bed, crying for her impending death. As she fell on the brink of sleep the tears slowed and her thoughts turned to what Jacob had told her at the beach.

(Continue Bella's Dream Sequence with Edward and the Wolf in the Forest)

Easily, Edward leapt onto a low hanging limb and began to climb. As he neared the level of Bella's bedroom, he stopped, tipping his head to on side and opening his senses. He felt something. That same feeling he felt earlier that day in Biology. Something…that stroked his nerve endings to life like a magnet moving over metal shards. _What was that?_ He crept closer, climbing from the limb onto the wooden pane that surrounded Bella's window. Sheer white curtains hung, sheer enough that he could see through them, into the bedroom beyond. He peered in and saw her sleeping in a small twin sized bed. Her hair was the color of cinnamon, lush and long, and spread over the pillows. Her skin was creamy white and pale beyond reason. He could see the blue veins that snaked underneath her skin. Naked arms rested atop the thin white sheet that he sensed was all that covered her. Her long neck was slender and arched upon her pillow. He could hear her jugular pulse calling him, singing for him. Edward licked his lips, and his desire rose, both for her and her blood.

He was perched so close to the window that his breath, although cool, fogged the glass. He wiped it away, looking at her, and he wished silently that she would tug the sheet away, so he could see her more fully. Know for sure if she wore anything against her skin, underneath the covers. Almost before the thought was complete, Bella shifted in bed and the thin sheet slipped away, down to her hip bones. All Edward could do was look at he and drink in her beauty. Medium sized breast, but soft, their tips rose-colored and plump. They rose and bounced with her breath making them so tempting for him. She was far too thin, ribs showing clearly beneath the skin. She parted her creamy thighs beneath the sheet, letting it slip away completely. He saw the blue panties she wore, hiding what he so craved to see. "Edward…" she whispered. He shivered in arousal as she said his name. It took all his willpower for him not to break through her window and take her. His beast rose deep from inside him, threatening to take control. He had to leave. "Edward…" she cried out again. Her hands unconsciously caressed her breasts and Edward was mesmerized. A thin sheen of sweat made her pale skin glisten in the moonlight. Edward could feel himself harden painfully against his jeans. Bella moaned as she dreamed, arousing Edward even more. Her nipples hardened with every little whimper until suddenly her mood changed. From lust to panic, Bella's body contorted until she shot upright from bed and cried out "Edward, look out!" Before her eyes could focus in the dark, Edward had jumped down from her window and sprinted into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

She had said his name. And he'd felt the intense yearning that had been wrapped around it. He even felt an answering tug at his own heart, yet it made no sense. He didn't even know this girl.

Edward snuck back in her house, trying to keep a safe distance between them, her stayed in the basement. Footsteps padded across the floor over his head, and edward looked up sharply, listening. It was her. He felt her. Her feet were either bare or clad only in something soft, socks of stockings or thin cloth slippers. She stopped walking, stood in place. He heard the faint clicking of her propane stove turning on and the smell of eggs. Unable to resist, Edward moved directly beneath the spot where she stood and lifted his arms over his head. He pressed his palms to the ceiling, closed his eyes and opened his mind.

Bella watched over her scrambled eggs as they turned from a runny gook to light and fluffy yellow clouds. And then, suddenly, the bottom of her stomach dropped out. The blood seemed to drain from her head, and a rush of shivering cold shot up her spine. She braced herself against the counter, leaned forward and dragged in one ragged breath after another.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

The she went very still and lifted her head slowly. Blinking, she turned and glanced behind her. "Who's there?"

No one answered. The house remained still, silent, empty. Charlie had left early this morning for a fishing trip with Billy and would be out all day. And yet she had the most powerful feeling she was not alone.

The smell of burning drew Bella's attention back to the stove. "Shit!" she cursed to herself. Removing the pan from the flame, Bella dumped the ruined eggs in the trash and set the pan in the sink. Trudging back to the living room, Bella crashed onto the couch, and flicked on the TV. She watched until her eye lids grew heavier and heavier. The clouds passed over the sky in a hypnotic fashion, casting shadows thru the windows. Bella didn't fight the sleep, she wanted to dream again. Dream of him...of Edward.

He was watching her at night-but she would never approach him. There was a dangerous air about him, and yet he exuded something- something sinful. That drew her, spoke to her, tempted her to impure thoughts she could barely contain. And then one night her came to her. She tasted his mouth on hers, felt his tounge invading her, its texture and cool wetness when he laved a path over her jaw and neck and, lower, to her round firm breasts. She sucked in a gasp, shocked when her closed his mouth on her nipple. Pleasure melted through her when he suckled her, the pinched her nipple between his teeth while she winced in ecstasy. She lay in the bed while Edward's hands deftly skimmed over her flesh, teasing and touching places she would have never have dared let any man touch. He slid his fingers into the moist wetness between her legs and then moved them in and out. His thumb found her clit, and pressed and massaged it s his fingers drove into her again and again. He leaned closer, reaming her mercilessly as her entire body jerked against his hands. His mouth parted, and her kissed her throat, sucked the skin between his teeth, and bit down. His teeth sank through her throat, and the orgasm screamed through her.

Bella woke and cried out loud, her entire body trembling, her hand flying to her neck at the sensation of a mouth feeding there. Her heart pounded, and she was wet and close to cumming herself, though she had not been touched. _God, it was so real!_ She'd felt the sensation of incisors puncturing her skin. His mouth on her, his hand on her, his fingers...

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Bella headed up to the bathroom to wash the remains of the dream off of her skin.

She soaked in the cool water of her opulent bathroom, and tried to erase the images from her mind. This time she had felt him. This time she had felt his hands on her skin, his breath on her neck, his teeth piercing her flesh, his mouth sucking at her throat. Sighing, she sank lower into the water, closed her eyes, tried to think about something else, _anything _else.

Edward leaned against a cool concrete wall and fought to catch breath her didn't need. At first he had heard her heartbeat and breathing slow, _She must be sleeping again_, he thought. He was content to leave her to rest in peace, that is until her heard the moaning. Those simple sounds coming from Bella's mouth instantly made Edward grow hard and aroused. And then the smell...oh the smell of her jucies made him grow painfully hard and it took everything within him not to charge upstairs and take her. He had to get out of there. He had to feed. But he couldn't just leave, his body wouldn't left him. Removing his cock from his too tight pants, he stroked himself hard, listening to Bella's moaning from above. He pumped faster and fasted, imagining himself fucking her and causing those moans. He could hear her moans turn into quiet screams and the smell of her pussy grew even stronger. She was close. So was he. He saw himself pumping in and out of her pussy, her tits bouncing with each forceful slam. Her saw her face contort in pleasure as she whispered "Fuck, Edward, you're gonna make me cum!" With a few more swift pumps Edward's seed shot from his cock and landed upon the dusty floor.

He had to leave...he had to feed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here vampire blood is not venomous.

Edward fled into the forest. The bloodlust was coursing within him, burning within his veins, driving him mad. All to quickly he found a doe, and all to quickly he ended her life. He didn't hesitate. He bent and bit into her. The doe gasped, went stiff, and then relaxed very slowly and melted against him. her blood rushed over his tongue, coating his throat, filling him, warming him. Life coursed through his veins; he felt it tingling there, making life within him.

He pictured Bella again. Her soft curves, smooth, pale skin, dark hair like liquid chocolate, the sound of her voice in the throw of passion...

The doe's blood pulsed into his mouth with every beat of her heart. Then her heart slowed, the blood barley pumped from the bite wound, until it stopped completely. Having sated his bloodlust, Edward thought he would be safe to return to Bella now. He had to know what she was. What it was that made his blood turn to fire?

By the time her returned to her bedroom window, he fully expected her to be in bed, sound asleep.

She was asleep. But not in her bed.

She was in the bath. Her pale body was limp, her head hanging to one side, hair dragging in the water. He thought she was dead when he barged through the window and into her adjacent bathroom. "Bella?"

She didn't respond at all.

He went to the tub, scooped her up into his arms, dripping wet, and carried her to the bed. She was alive. He knew that at once, sensing the life in her, hearing it buzzing though her cells, that singing energy no one could name. It stopped singing at death. It sang louder and more clearly to the undead.

She lifted her head weakly from his shoulder. "Edward?"

"I'm a dream, only a dream," he told her.

She relaxed in his arms. He carried her to the bed, and pulled the covers over her so he wouldn't have to look at her skin. "What happened to you Bella?"

She smiled very softly, "I'm dying..."

Edward went very still, his hand clenched the sheet near her shoulders. His eyes shot to hers. "Dying..."

"I have this rare blood type," she told him. "The doctors say everyone who has it dies young, but no one can seem to figure out why."

"The Belladonna Antigen," he whispered. Now Edward understood. She was one of the Chosen, those few special mortals with the rare Belladonna Antigen in their blood. The same all vampires shared. And they drew his kind like magnets.

"Yes, that's the one." She let her head sink into the pillows, sighing. "I didn't expect it to get this much worse so soon." She smiled very slowly. "I'm so tired." Her eyes fell closed, her head tipping sideways and a lock of hair falling over her eyes. "I hope it isn't tonight..." she whispered. She slept like the dead. And that was no cliche in her case.

Edward tried to sense the life force in her, to guess how long she had. It was weak. Hell, he didn't want to increase the bond between them still further, and yet he was compelled, for some odd reason, to help her.He knew better, his mind told him. It would make this longing even more difficult to resist. It came down to the simple fact that he did not want to let her go. He pushed back his sleeve, brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. His incisors sank into his flesh, popped through cartilage, pierced the vein, but not too deeply. Just a nick. He slid the thumb of his free hand over the wounds, held it there as he moved his wrist to Bella's lips.

She drank. Her lips parted and closed over the punctures, warm and wet, and she suckled him like a baby at its mother's breast. Desire shot through him like an electric charge. She licked, swallowed, sucked harder. His breath came faster, and he grew hard with arousal. Finally, teeth grated in sweet anguish, he held her forehead with one hand and pulled his wrist away.He looked at the woman on the bed. Her skin was pinker now, and she felt warmer to the touch. She would feel stronger tomorrow. There were traces of blood on her lips. Edward leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers, and kissed the droplets away.


	4. Chapter 4

She slept heavily. But when Bella finally did wake, she woke all at once. Her eyes opened wide, and she sat up with a gasp, as if something had shocked her out of a deep, deep sleep. Nothing had. She sat there blinking, pressing her hand to her forehead in anticipation of the rush of dizziness that always came when she sat up too suddenly, or stood up to fast, or ran up the stairs, or a thousand other things.

It didn't come though. And as she sat there, she slowly became aware of the way she felt. She felt...better. Almost good. Frowning, she flung her covers back and got to her feet, testing her balance, waiting for the weakness. It occurred to her that she didn't remember getting into bed last night. In fact. that last thing she remembered was the bath, and...and then the dream.

Closing her eyes slowly, she let her breath rush from her lips. Edward. He had come to her again in her dreams. Squeezing her eyes a little tighter against the rush of sweet pain the memory brought, she tried to recall the details to her mind. But nothing came clearly. Just the memory of his voice, speaking in its deep velvety hush, soothing her. His hand, cool on her face. His nearness. His realness. Oh, and his taste! Thick and sweet, like honey down her throat. And as soon as it touched her tongue the liquid fire caused her heart to jump start. Her blood flowed freely and wildly throughout her veins. Even now she could feel his fire within her, like his fingers had grown impossibly long within her veins scaled her window last night and made her drink his blood. It was simply ridiculous. But how did she get from the bath that night? Her hair was still half damp, which she never did. She always made it a habit to dry her hair out before she slept. And why wasn't she wearing any clothes? That especially scared and thrilled her. How....

"Bella! Are you up and going?" Charlie called from downstairs. "You do have school today."

She snapped out of her mindless rambling and replied, "Ya, Charlie I'm awake. I'll be right down." Bella walked over to her dresser, picking out a matching pair of blue satin panties and bra. As she slipped them on, she thought of Edward's fingers grazing her legs. Reaching higher and higher, stroking and caressing every inch of her skin. She could feel herself growing moist and warm as she thought of his fingers slipping into her folds, flicking her clit repeatedly. "Oh God!" she moaned.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie yelled.

Bella dragged herself out of her daydream. "Yes Charlie, I'm fine," she shouted. "In fact I feel better that fine," she whispered to herself.

With the heat wave still cloaking over Forks, Bella threw on the only pair of tan shorts that she brought with her from Phoenix and a blueish purple tank top. She grabbed that hair brush from the top of her dresser and ran it through her chocolate waves, that is until she saw her reflection in the mirror. Life, for a lack of a better word, had flushed back into her. Her skin wasn't icy white, but rather flush and pink with blood. Her brown eyes looked creamier and almost electric. Even her hair had extra shine and bounce to it, like it caught and played with the morning light. "My God..." she barley whispered. She was beautiful, and she couldn't believe it. The Belladonna was suppose to suck the life from her, and yet she looked more alive than she had in months, years even.

With a quick glance to the clock Bella realized how late she was running and dashed out of her room and down to the kitchen. By the time she reached the refrigerator she had realized there was no dizziness again. In fact she almost flew down the stairs, and without the threat of falling. Still unsure about the sudden burst of life within her, Bella decided not to over analyze it. With a smile she drank down a glass of orange juice and snagged a dark red apple from the fruit bowl, eating it as she headed to her truck.

As she drove to school, Bella began to repeat lat night's dream over in her head. Over and over again she heard Edward's voice, felt his touch, tasted his honey sweet blood. It was the blood that both repelled and intrigued her. She decided that it must have been all the Quileute legends floating around in her subconscious that made her dream of drinking his blood. AS she neared the small school of Forks High, she realized with dread that she would have to face Edward today. Not only see him at lunch, but sit next to him for and hour of Biology. While her in her mind she was embarrassed at the idea of seeing him again, her body throbbed.

But when lunchtime came by, Edward was no where to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys…sorry I haven't written in a while…I've been having a hard time deciding where to go with this story. Writer's block…whacha gonna do?

He had to watch her. Had to keep her safe. He didn't have the will power to stay away, but he didn't have the control to be that close to her. Her warm, delicate body. Her chocolate eyes. Her mouthwatering scent. Her dark, curling hair that hung just below her breast. Oh, her breast! How they had been firm and supple, not to large, but not too small…just a mouth full. And if would bite down…_STOP!_ Edward thought. His blood lust was rising within him, and with her only a few hundred yards away…a mere second in vampire speed…he had to control himself.

He watched Bella from his Volvo, gripping the steering wheel enough to hear the metal of the wheel groan. He followed her all day with his eyes. As she moved from class to class, he starred at her through the windows. She had always been beautiful, but now with his vampire blood coursing through her veins, life flushed back into her. Her cheeks were rosier, eyes more alert like a doe's, her hair reflected the light as it bounced with every turn of her head. Even at such a distance he could hear the soft dulcets of her voice, her gentle laugh, and lovable sighs. _Beautiful. Exquisite. Desirable. _

God how he wanted her. Wanted to kiss her soft lips while he ran his hands all over her body. How he wanted to be inside her warm folds. Wanted to make her moan. And then as they climaxed, how he wanted to bite her. Sink his fangs inside her neck or breast while he thrust his cock into her sweet pussy. Edward let his head sink back on the head rest and his eyes close while he imagined how he wanted to take her right there in the back of his Volvo.

He would spill her into the back seat with him on top. He would strip her of already revealing blue tank top and the tan shorts she was wearing. And suddenly he would be grinding into her against the seat, his jeans tightening around his hardening member. The harsh fabric rubbing against the thin fabric of her panties. And then with a quick flick of his fingers, he would rip the small strips of cotton off, pressing against her naked flesh. His hands slid to her naked hips, cupping her ass, angling her against him so that he was rubbing directly into her most delicate places. He buried his face in the cook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent, nibbling at her neck. She would moan and cry his name in his ear, which would only make him harder. Her wetness soaked through his jeans and with furious fingers he unbuttoned then and heaved out his throbbing cock. And without a second though he plunged into her tight pussy and she would scream in pleasure. Shoving himself in and out of her pussy in strong, sure thrusts she would cry out, "Oh God Edward! Please don't stop...please keep fucking me…it feels so good…oh fuck, please don't stop." And he wouldn't. His hands would tear off her bra and her breast would break free and bounce with each thrust, teasing Edwards…practically begging for him to suck them. He drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking, biting, and pulling as she pressed him head closer to her breast. With his hand he squeezed her other breast tighter and tighter. "Oh God Edwards more please more! I'm so close! Please harder, faster!" And with a burst of vampiric speed and strength, he slammed his cock into her drenched pussy. She clamped down on his shaft, only driving him to the edge of his own end. Her breathing changed and she began to shout, "Edward, I'm gonna cum…oh god...oh fuck oh fuck. I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" and with one final thrust she would scream his name while he came as well. And while her pussy pulsated around his cock, willing him to cum more, he would bite down upon her lily white neck, her sweet blood pulsating onto his tongue.

BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The school bell.

Edward awoke from his fantasy with only one thing upon his mind…Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG! The school bell rang.

_Thank God! _Bella thought to herself. As much as she loved the heat, the humidity was Hell. Add the body heat of every student in Forks High and the temperature rocketed into the high 90's. Sweat was glazed her skin, making it shine in the rare light. Even as Bella took her notes in class she could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her spine. And every boy's eyes seemed to be glued to her skin. Bella had never shown so much skin here in Forks, at least not since she was a little kid visiting Charlie in the summer. Now fully developed, and with a low cut tank top and short cut shorts, Bella had never looked better. She hadn't felt thing good in a long time either. She didn't feel weak or frail. Today she felt strong and almost graceful, full of life. Maybe the medicine was finally beginning to work? She thought back on the dream she had had last night. Edward Cullen bent over her bed, his wrist pressed against her lips as she sucked at his sweet blood. She felt so creepy and morbid when she thought of the vampiric actions of her dream, but that blood had tasted so sweet, it made the sucking worthwhile. Whatever it was, Bella final began to feel normal again. How she wished he was there today, to see his bronze tussled hair and bronze eyes. How she wanted his eyes to gaze up and down her skin.

Bella walked down the steamy hallway to her locker. "Hey Bella!" Mike Newton called her from behind. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. As he approached Bella saw his eyes gaze up and down her body and his mouth gape.

"Oh, hey Mike. What's up?"

"Well a bunch of us were gonna go down to the beach, you know enjoy the sun and the waves. Do you wanna come?" He was practically pleading with her.

Bella put her books away in her locker, thinking to herself how much she would enjoy cooling off in the water and how rare it was to get such a hot day there. "Sure, why not? I'll just stop by my house and pick up my swim suit…La Push beach, right?"

"Actually the river here has a couple of great waterfalls to jump from and the beach there is great, way better that La Push. That beach is great when you wanna go surfing, but the river is best for swimming," Mike smiled.

"Oh okay then! I guess I will meet you guys there. See ya Mike." Bella flashed him a quick smile and headed to the parking lot.

As she hurried to her truck she could have sworn she saw a silver Volvo at the other end of the parking lot. When she went to do a double take, Eric's van blocked her vision as he rolled down his window and Angela yelled from the passenger side, "Hey Bella…you coming to the river beach?"

In a hurry to get the van to move she said, "Yeah, I'm just stopping by my house first to grab my stuff. I'll see you guys there."

Angela smiled, "Okay, see ya, "and the van lurched forward. There was no Volvo.

Disappointed, Bella hopped into her truck and drove home. Before today she never would have been able to go swimming. The physical exertion would have been too much on her body. The Belladonna Antigen attacked the mitochondrion cells as well as the white blood cells. So not only could she not fight off infection as well, but her body couldn't provide enough energy for anything that required a lot of energy. Even prolonged walking could suck the energy right out of her, which was why she fell a lot of the time. Everyone thought she was clumsy, but she was really was blacking out for moments at a time.

Now Bella hurried up the stairs to her room to search for her only swim suit….the dreaded blue bikini. Bella was always nervous wearing it, especially when she lived in Arizona. Compared to all the tan blonde bombshells there Bella had looked like a ghost. So pale and sickly. Also the exposure of that much skin with the Arizona skin was a painful combination for someone as pale as Bella. But up here Bella threw caution to the wind. Everyone in Forks was pale (except for those girls like Lauren who went to tanning beds and came out looking like Oompa Lumpas) and there was enough shade, whether it was trees or clouds that she wouldn't have to worry about burning. Quickly changing, Bella tucked herself into the bikini, tying a sure knot in the back to hold up her breasts. The last thing she wanted was to flash Mike Newton. _Edward Cullen on the other hand…_

She smiled a wicked smile, thinking back on her afternoon dream from yesterday. Just imagining him shoving his manhood inside her made lower things tighten. Naked from the waist down, Bella laid down upon her bed, spreading her legs, right hand working down her abdomen and then slowly making its way down to the pussy. She was already wet, practically dripping. She let her fingers brush against her clit. "Oh god…mmmm," she moaned as she rubbed her swollen clit harder and faster, imagining it was Edwards fingers pinching and rubbing. With her other hand she rubbed her breasts underneath the bikini, tweaking her nipples. She slipped two fingers into her tight pussy, pumping them in and out while her thumb pressed down on her clit. "Oh fuck! Edward, oh god…." It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Reaching at her bedside stand top drawer, Bella grabbed a 7 inch vibrator, turned it up to a medium speed and shoved it inside her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy, "Oh yeah Edward!!! Yes! Fuck my pussy!!!! Oh god, you're so big inside me!" She pumped the vibrator in and out of her and hard sure thrusts, her other hand now rubbing her clit, driving her closer to the edge. "Please, please Edward! Fuck me harder!!!! Please!" and with that she turned the vibrator up to max speed and fucked herself harder and faster that before. "OH FUCK!!! EDWARD!!!!! I'M CUMMING!!!!!" the power of her orgasm forced her hips up off the bed as she bucked against her hands. Pulling out the vibrator, Bella laid for a few moments on her bed, reveling in the high of her orgasm.

"What was I doing again?" she asked aloud. "Oh right…the beach." And with that Bella slipped on the bikini bottoms and then pulled her clothes back on. Grabbing a towel, she scuttled out the door and back into her truck. Backing out of the driveway and onto the street, she looked into her rearview mirror. Before she could realize what she saw, she looked at the road ahead of her. Then her eyes widened and she looked back again. The silver Volvo had disappeared again.


End file.
